XEN, the Jealous Rival
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A new rival, by the name of XEN delves into the forbidden arts of dark magic to impress XANA's love, the Queen Oleander.


XEN, the Jealous Rival

Note: A Code Lyoko fan-fiction. Although matters have been quiet and serene until XEN (who is just about to turn thirteen) has been harboring a jealousy over the relationship between XANA and his beautiful Oleander. He is powerful, but longs for more and more ability, so he turns to dark magic and taboo powers that have been since locked away in the deepest stores of Lyoko's library of "Forbidden Knowledge". Gaining what power he needs, he plans to use his abilities to impress the Queen first. If that doesn't work, he decides to force her into marrying him. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Warriors have been suffering from nightmares, possibly resulting from the after-effect of XEN's involvement with taboo black arts.

Chapter 1—Why Won't She Notice Me ?

It was another splendid day on Lyoko and the residents were enjoying a day of leisure. Kids were playing in the fields, laughing and joking around and XANA and Oleander were enjoying a laid-back picnic. Her food had a different, sultry taste as compared to Odessa's ethereal variety of cooking, but Oleander preferred to use spices and cause the taste buds on anyone's tongue to dance. XANA was always impressed and was most pleased with her desserts, since they were as sweet as she was. He was also awestruck in her ability to enjoy such a relaxing repast even though she had so many responsibilities to act upon during her schedule. It was true, she had her life planned right down to the nanosecond, but she wasn't about to miss out on having a little fun every so often.

XEN was a young Lyokian who was expecting to celebrate his thirteenth birthday soon, but being an orphan had made him a bit of a loner. He didn't really trust others easily, and didn't have many friends, but despite that, he considered himself "happy", or what he had perceived as happiness. The young spiky-white haired, emerald eyed boy was only pretending he was joyful. He had put on a charade to be "good" and "acceptable" by Lyokian society standards, but he was growing tired of it. Secretly, he wished he possessed the type of influence that Queen Oleander had.

XEN happened to be strolling along into the forest sector, and saw the Queen at a distance. He had never seen her so close before. Usually when he had seen her, it was from a view-screen at a distance and the image was static, cold and unfeeling. Yet now, he saw her so close it nearly made his knees shake. Being on the verge of adolescence was horridly conflicting though. He felt as if he wished to scream out loud, laugh and cry at the same time upon seeing the woman he had loved in secret, but now those desires had been heightened ten fold. He quickly picked a bouquet of flowers and rushed to give it to her, but she and her love had left the scene. Usually XEN wouldn't become angry, but this caused him to fume inside.

"By all that is unholy, she _will_ notice I exist, even if I have to delve into the forbidden arts.", he vowed as the flowers died within his hand and burned into cinders.

Chapter 2—Offering to the Darkness

XANA and Oleander spent the rest of the day together until she had to return to her royal duties. While XANA worked elsewhere, tending to his home and making certain his garden was watered and mulched for the upcoming summer harvest. Already his fields were beginning to look productive and the crops looked stellar. Wiping some sweat from his brow, he returned inside to cool down under a crystal-powered fan and sipped some hand-made melon-aide that he could remember his mother Demeter would make without complaining and singing all the while.

_Back on Earth…_

Everything was going swimmingly at Paris Academie, otherwise known as Paris Academie Internationale. School had just let out for the day and it would be dinnertime in a few hours. Odd's never-gonna-be full-in-a-million-years stomach was growling like a lion as usual.

"I'll never understand how you manage to keep that figure with your appetite, Odd.", Sissi said, affectionately, tickling him momentarily. He laughed and retaliated with some tickling in return, causing her to laugh wildly until he and all his friends arrived at the cafeteria.

Odd and his friends had been chatting about the recent episodes of the latest reality craze about science and romance. Jeramie found it quite intriguing, since he adored anything with a scientific premise. Although they were all laughing, joking and enjoying their time together at lunch, Emily and Michael shivered in unison.

"Hey, is something the matter, Lili ?", Sam asked, becoming concerned.

"I'm really not sure, but I had the strangest feeling.", Emily said, shivering again.

"As did I. Something's wrong, although I have no idea what it is. I hate to ruin the joyful mood, but…I sense a shift in the balance.", Michael said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"What ?", Odd questioned, completely lost.

"He means that there is a disturbance in that which keeps all in order in the Universe. It seems to me dark forces are at work. I just felt the same thing that they did.", Aelita added.

"Why can't we sense it then ?", Yumi asked, curiously.

"Some are more attuned to it than others.", Naomi explained.

"Absolutely. We can't worry about it though. Probably just a false premonition.", William stated with his index finger in the air. Emily and Michael begged to differ, but with William's optimistic candor placed everyone in an uplifting mood yet again.

_On Lyoko…_

XEN had acquired a key he had stolen from the grand council by sneaking into Oleander's study and seeking it by ways of ESP. As soon as he could, he rushed to the library, opened the doors to the forbidden knowledge and taboo books of Lyoko and began reading all he could until he located the one that would grant him unmatched power. He would be even more powerful than the wizard Umbrage, but it came with a terrible price. He would no longer be himself but someone else entirely. He would become the incarnation of evil.

No sooner had the spell enveloped him as he felt himself growing cold. Any goodness that had been left inside of him was non-existent. With the dark power he had gained, he hoped he could impress the Queen, even if he had to fight XANA to the death to have her hand.

Brimming with evil, XEN had found the Queen and her love, side by side, idly chatting about topics that didn't really have anything to do with her responsibilities or the events occurring in Lyoko for the next few days. Just meaningless, pointless chatter that made his ears hurt and teeth grate just listening to it. He shot off a few fireworks from his fingertips, hoping it would get Oleander's attention. It did, but she merely exclaimed, "Ooo, fireworks ! How gorgeous !", and hadn't seen where they had come from. A bit frustrated, the rapscallion decided he needed a different course of action.

"XANA, I'm calling you out !", XEN said, like in many of the Earth westerns he had seen via satellite reception on his tele-viewer. XANA almost laughed but thought the act of doing so would be rude.

"What do you mean, kid ? If you are referring to a duel, you aren't old enough to. Besides, you might injure yourself or someone else. It could be dangerous.", XANA warned, wondering what could going through the teenager's head.

"First of all, I am no kid. Today, I have turned thirteen. I demand you to duel me.", XEN said, gritting his teeth and forming a naginata out of dark energy. He took a fighting stance and beckoned with his hand for XANA to come forth. XANA thought the teen was out of his mind to be asking for a fight, but he granted the adolescent's wish. No sooner as XEN had knocked XANA into a large mountain had he grasped Oleander, who was kicking and screaming for help until XEN placed her under a sleeping spell.

"Oleander…no…", XANA said, as he struggled to get up. He had been knocked into the craggy rock so forcefully that he had blacked out, and there was nothing he could do to save his beloved.

Chapter 3—Nightmares, And A New Evil

Suddenly, every student in Paris Academie and Kadic, which weren't that far apart considering their distance from one another, started experiencing the most terrifying nightmares one can imagine, but strangely enough, it was a shared terror. Every student had felt that they were being arrested for something they didn't do; blamed for an action they hadn't taken. All of them were terrified as the police took them two by two into their squad cars and drove them to the local jail. They hadn't even had the chance to contest their point of view to the judge. Before they knew it, all of them were in different cells, but not modern ones. These were dank and dreary, with no plumbing or any modern convenience or luxuries. Sissi was the one that was most taken aback by this new circumstance, but Emily and Michael snapped everyone out of this abysmal vision.

"This isn't real. Don't you realize that our professors would never wrongfully accuse us ? Just wake up. It's all a nightmare.", Emily said, as she reached out to hold the hand of her older friend Sam, who had been sequestered within the same cell. The warmth and love she held jolted them up in unison. They then realized that only a nightmare so horrifying could mean trouble elsewhere.

Some of the students were so stricken by what they had seen in their nightmares that they were sobbing, and had to seek counseling from the psychiatric staff while the Warriors sought comfort from Jim and Sue, who were at home, resting, but more than happy to calm the most sensitive of the Warriors down before the next course of action was taken. All it took was a duet by the two caregivers, and the friends were lulled back to sleep with no troubles.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko…_

XANA could see his mother and father, Caedmon and Demeter, preparing for the summer harvest until a rouge wind picked up Demeter's basket and carried it off somewhere. XANA, the ever diligent son, rushed off to pick it up, only to find Umbra looking over him. Umbra patted him on the head and said, sinisterly,

"Be a good little boy and bring back your mother's basket. She needs it for the last fruits she will be picking."

XANA's blood ran cold when he heard these words, because he could remember how Umbra killed his parents with no remorse. His fingers had turned into blades and one by one, he had ripped the two of them into shreds, until nothing but particles and fragments were left. The blood stained the ground and speckled XANA, who knew full well that he had witnessed death for the first time. Even before XANA had the chance to mourn, Umbra looked at the little boy, dressed in white, drenched in crimson blood.

"It suits you, my apprentice to bear the burden of death…", he said, rather devilishly and cryptically as he placed his hand upon XANA's head. From that moment, any free will the little boy had had disappeared. He was now Umbra's marionette and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape from that grasp.

With a start, XANA had awakened, but found himself entrapped in a cell created from brambles, stickers and electricity. No matter how hard he tried to cut the thorns down, they only grew back up around him. He could see his beautiful Oleander from the distance but was utterly helpless to rescue her. Any moment and she would belong to XEN. XANA had to stop him, and fast !

Through his constant messages to the Warriors, they arrived on the scene, seeing the destruction that XEN was causing. XEN hadn't killed anyone, since Oleander was by his side and he was preparing to marry her as soon as he could by forcing a cleric to do as he commanded.

"At the time I can't do anything to help the one I love. That's why I have called you.", XANA said, with some sadness in his voice.

"We will do what we can.", Jeramie said, hating to see XANA in the predicament that he was in. Everyone agreed in their own unique way before following XEN's pathway of destruction to the darkest area of the forest.

"And do you, Oleander take this Lyokian, XEN to be your lawfully wedded husband ?", the cleric said, sweating profusely as XEN held his naginata to his head at a distance. Oleander, who was under XEN's spell, began to form the word "yes" until the Warriors appeared.

"Who are you ? And what's up with the ridiculous clothing ?", XEN said, laughing, as he tried to hide his agitation with the Warriors' intrusion. They said nothing, but began to step forward.

"Believe me, if you know what's good for you, you'll drop the naginata and leave Oleander alone.", Taelia warned.

"It's best to take her word for it. Don't anger her.", Michael added, sternly. XEN wasn't amused and nodded to the priest to hold onto Oleander while he began to face the Warriors.

Chapter 4—The Battle Ensues

XEN charged ahead, consumed with fire, shooting fireballs at the oncoming Warriors. XEN was incredibly powerful, but not as powerful as Umbra had been. Still his intensity made him an amazing opponent. Even though he was only one opponent, his attacks were unpredictable and fierce. Every Warrior was dodging the flame attacks as much as he or she could, but Michael had been struck and lost some of his hit points.

"Are you alright ? That looked painful.", Emily said, casting a mini-heal spell to repair the minor damage to his armor.

"Yes, dear. I'm fine. It shook me up, but thanks to you, I'm better.", Michael said.

"I'm glad Mike's doing well but we're kind of in the middle of a battle here !", Odd exclaimed as a fireball came screeching across his head and nearly missed his cheek. He could feel the scorching heat from it as well as the anger from the new enemy, XEN. Sissi could remember seeing XEN only momentarily in her waking moments, and she had a feeling he could become much worse if he wasn't stopped now. Yet, it didn't seem that any of them were getting much time to have an opportunity to find an opening to attack.

Projectile weapons had been slowing down XEN somewhat and Oleander began to awaken from her spell and was curious as to what was going on. She was wearing a long, black, lacy gown with a prickly silver tiara. The gown itself was sumptuous and opulent in design, but with a twirl of her iridescent baton, her original outfit had been returned to her. She wished to assist the Warriors but the parson held her back.

"My child, this fight is not yours. It's theirs. Let them handle it.", he said, lovingly holding the Queen back from getting involved in the violent skirmish.

Altogether, the Warriors who possessed projectile weapons fired at once and hit XEN's weak spot, the 01 pattern on his left shoulder. He groaned and grumbled, wondering how it had been that he was defeated so quickly and easily by these strangely dressed intruders.

"I don't care how often it is I have to do this again, but eventually Oleander will be my wife. There isn't anything you foreigners can do about that.", XEN said; before he swept his cape around him and arrogantly stormed off in a huff. The parson ran back to his parish, and Oleander came to see if the Warriors were harmed in any way. They were exhausted, but pleased that Oleander was safe and had been reunited with XANA.

"I'm glad to be back with my true love. When I actually do become married, it will be to him, not to that insane adolescent.", Oleander said, as she kissed her lover's radish-red face.

Chapter 5—A Gift of Thanks before Returning Home

No one was certain where XEN had retreated to, but for the time being, he was no longer a threat. No one had been harmed, though Lyoko's design had been damaged quite a bit thanks to XEN's outburst. Oleander had decreed for the Forbidden Knowledge Library to be burned to the ground as soon as it could possibly be done, but all of the books were missing. She cancelled that decree, knowing no course of action could stop XEN from the path he had taken.

Oleander thanked the Warriors for helping her and XANA and created a gift basket for them to take back home with them. They weren't familiar with the fruits and vegetables of Lyoko, but according to Oleander herself, they were quite tasty. They knew they could trust the Queen's impeccable sense of flavor.

The Warriors, graciously appreciative of the gift, were each hugged by the Queen and her lover before they departed. They wouldn't have to worry about getting a telepathic signal from XANA any longer since he had created a communicator that instantly sent out a signal from Lyoko to earth.

"Ah, so this is like the bat-signal, then ", Odd commented, while the others laughed. Sissi, not knowing whether to laugh or groan at his corny remark, simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually it is exactly like that. Your knowledge of graphic lore never ceases to astonish me.", XANA complimented. The signal itself would be a multicolored pillar of light to draw the Warriors in. It would be seen as aurora borealis by outsiders, but nonetheless, it would do its job to beckon the Warriors to Lyoko and help where they were needed.

Epilogue 

No sooner had the students arrived back home did they have to return to their respective campuses and finish the homework that they hadn't had time to even look at. It would take many of the students pulling all-nighters to complete their homework, but it was nothing new. As for the multi-taskers Emily, Michael, Jeramie, Aelita and Herve, they had already completed their work and had decided to edify their minds in the library before going to bed. Beyond that, they were all exhausted from the battle and wondered what awaited them with this new nemesis.

With his dark power ever increasing, only he knew the answer to that, but hopefully Lyoko would never have to undergo the destruction it did in the past so long ago with Umbra. With the Warriors around, they would make certain such an abysmal happening never occurred _ever_ again.

The End


End file.
